


初遇（十七~二十一）（完结）

by curly377



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curly377/pseuds/curly377





	初遇（十七~二十一）（完结）

(十七)

他睁开眼睛的时候，首先映入眼帘的是天花板上那道蔓延至墙角的裂缝。那裂缝处阴暗潮湿，覆盖着一层薄薄的青苔。再往右边是一扇矩形窗户，上面有很厚的灰尘。接着旁边有一个通风扇，塑料扇叶呼呼呼的转着，听来是年久失修了，像是一个喘气的老人。大概是刚刚下过一场雨，雨落屋檐，滴答滴答的，清脆而富有韵律的响着。

这是一间废旧的仓库，鸣人的眼睛聚焦在面前陌生的脸上。这个男人戴着圆框眼镜，扎着一个低马尾，斯文，典雅，休闲随意的装束使他给人的感觉平易近人，然而他微笑着的模样却虚假到令人背后发寒。

鸣人试着动了动，果然，手脚被绑的严严实实。

他在心里埋怨着自己，骂着自己，如果手能够活动的话他现在最想先给自己一拳。不过他是真的没想到那个家伙会是卧底，那个人是佐助身边一个很亲密的亲信，平时佐助出门他都会陪同左右，鸣人有时候觉得这个人的地位不亚于水月。

他等的忧心忡忡，那个人火急火燎的跑到学校来报信，鸣人以为他是被佐助派遣来的。他不知道这次佐助的出行根本没有他。他恰到时机的抓住了自己的心里防备最薄弱的时候而自己本来就不是一个善于思考太多的人。

学校里也有佐助派来监视保护鸣人的下属，他们的表情似乎有些异样，想阻止自己跟他走，但是又无法做出太过强制性的举动，而自己顽固的跟一头牛一样，根本不听劝。

他抬起头，看向这个陌生的男人，而那个报信的卧底就在他身旁，手中拿着一把狙击枪。

“鸣人君终于醒来啦，”这个男人扶了扶镜片，轻松的像是跟一个老朋友叙旧，“再不久来救你的人也要来了。”

“你想把佐助怎么样？”他恶狠狠的逼问，那双蓝眼睛里暴涨的气势似乎都要把束缚他的绳索冲破。

“别担心鸣人君，只是两个老朋友叙叙旧而已，”深不见底的笑容里透出一丝狠硬的毒辣，“哦对了，忘了自我介绍，我叫药师兜，是佐助曾经的…伙伴。”

吃惊的睁大了眼睛，而对方并没有给鸣人消化的机会，而是径直说着话：“在他来之前，我有一个你很想知道的秘密想告诉你。”

“我没兴趣！”他挣脱了一下，椅子在他身上挪动了一点儿位置。腰部被一个冰冷坚硬的东西抵住了，圆形的柱状物，他很清楚这是什么，鸣人的神经瞬间紧绷，肌肉都僵直了，再没有轻举妄动半分。

“不要太激动啊，我要告诉你的这个秘密绝对是你想要知道的。”

鸣人依然瞪着他。

“你想知道你父母怎么去世的吗？”  
他的瞳孔剧烈的收缩，像是一根无形的针眼戳进了眼球中心，心脏猛的漏跳了一拍，轰隆隆的像是什么沉重的东西挤压在胸口，他剧烈的大口的深呼吸了一下，再没有说一个字。

(十八)  
他们的目光一直对视着，从他来了以后。

佐助从鸣人的眼中看到了什么复杂的东西。这令他蹙起了眉头，感觉并不是什么好兆头。他的身上缠着绷带，受的新伤还未痊愈，仔细看的话能看到衣衫深处白色绷带里渗出的一点点血迹。

鸣人的嘴巴像灌进了针，他想说些什么，但一直没有开口。

“你还真是个白痴。”

鸣人没有辩驳，就一直看着他。

“照你说的，我一个人来了，放人。”佐助的目光扫过药师兜，落在了那个报信的卧底身上，刀锋般的寒意从眼角迸溅出来，那人的不自然的瑟缩了一下。

 

“你们两个，出去检查一下四周。”药师兜指示着为数不多的人，“你，去搜他的身。”

 

佐助的眉头皱的更紧了，因为搜身的人触碰到了他的伤口。

什么也没有，身上没有枪，四周没有人。通风扇的扇叶还在呼呼呼的转动着，节奏比刚才更加缓慢，像是马上就会报废。雨后的天气依然充斥着一层氤氲的雨雾，仓库里的光线暗沉的阴森可怕。

“我还以为你早就死了。”佐助看着药师兜，沉声说道。

“那还真是不凑巧我活下来了。”

“所以你是想为大蛇丸报仇？”

“算是吧，”药师兜又抚了一下镜框，“反正我是绝对做不出你这样恩将仇报的事情来的，佐助君，大蛇丸大人怎么也算是你的恩师吧，没想到你竟然一点都不心慈手软。”

佐助冷笑了一声。

药师兜双手抚上鸣人的肩膀，像一个谆谆善诱的良师益友：“鸣人君，你看，他就是这样一个心狠手辣，冷血无情的人，典型的宇智波。”

鸣人一直没有说话，从佐助出现开始，他看起来迷惘而又困惑，纠结而又痛苦。咬牙切齿的，千言万语都硬生生的被堵塞在喉口。

“那只是各取所需，公平交易，”佐助对药师兜说道，他的眼睛却看着鸣人，“他助我生存，我替他杀人，没有什么恩情可言。”

“而且我早就说过有一天我会杀了他，”脑子里回放了往事的零碎画面，他仿佛又回到了那几年那个狠厉冰冷的少年，“至于他手下的那些人，是自愿跟着我的。”

“反正不管怎么说佐助君都是有道理的那方不是吗？”

“哼，”讥讽的挑眉，他阴沉沉的说道，“药师兜，你根本不是在为大蛇丸报仇，只是在为你自己报仇。你记恨我抢先一步杀了大蛇丸，夺走了那些你觊觎已久的东西，把你变成了一条丧家犬。”

“佐助君说话还是一如既往地不留情面啊。”他收起了脸上的微笑，侧头看向了鸣人，“鸣人君，怎么样，我和他之间的恩怨有没使你对宇智波佐助这个人有更深的了解呢？你有没有更加的相信我刚才跟你所说的话呢？”

(十九)  
“你难道没有疑惑为什么宇智波佐助从来不跟你讲你父母的事情呢？”

“他说我还太小以后会跟我讲的。”

“你觉得你自己现在还小吗？”

“……”鸣人愣住了。

“你的父母本来是一对相亲相爱的夫妻，生活的平淡但却幸福，可是佐助的父母却利用他们的善良把他们卷进了本与他们无关的黑道厮杀，在宇智波出事的那天晚上，他们只顾着救出自己的孩子，却拿他们当掩护，不留一丝情面，如果你不是被你母亲生下来了放在了别处寄养，恐怕你也会惨死那天晚上的枪下。”

“可是佐助的父母，还有哥哥也都死了。”

“那是他们罪有应得，不管他们如何死去都掩盖不了你的父母是被他们害死的这一事实，他们欠你父母的两条命如果不是被你亲手还回去，就没有任何意义。”

 

“那佐助为什么要来找我？把我养大？还对我这么好？！”

“因为他害怕某一天那两个人的儿子知道真相以后会来寻仇，就抢先一步把你收养，用这种方式淹没你的仇恨，然后他就可以安稳的坐在他的宝座上，无所顾虑。”

“那他为什么不直接把我杀了？！”  
“杀了一个孩子不仅会影响他在道上的名誉，而且杀掉你怎么都不如多一条忠心的狗来的划算啊。”

鸣人感到一股狂暴的情绪正在他浑身上的每一根血管里流窜，像是要撕碎他的皮肉，冲破他的身体，他蓝色的眼眸里跳动着滚烫的火焰，倔强的眉毛深深地皱起，药师兜怔然的后退了一步，他有一种这个少年下一秒就会伸出爪子将他的脑袋挠破的错觉。

“你凭什么让我相信你？”

“就凭我知道关于宇智波的一切。”

(二十)

鸣人的表情看起来有些木然，他的手脚已经被绑的有点麻了，金色发梢有几滴汗水，佐助眯起眼睛，他等着鸣人聚焦起眼神望过来。

他并不清楚药师兜对鸣人说了一些什么，但是他可以保证没有任何话会使鸣人站到药师兜的那一边。药师兜的这一边包括他自己只有五个人，穷途末路，苟延残喘，估计他们早已想到最坏的结果无非是同归于尽，但是他们应该想在夺取自己的命之让自己更痛苦一些。

因为药师兜解开了鸣人身上的束缚，腰间的枪管依旧隔着衣衫抵着他的身体，而药师兜塞了一把手枪放在鸣人手中。

“来，亲自把他欠你父母的命要回来。”

果然，是这方面的话。佐助随意扫了一眼这个仓库的四周，雨落屋檐声音仍旧滴答滴答的清脆无比，通风扇呼哧呼哧的像是快要停止，扇叶间的空隙里似乎有并不清晰的黑影慢慢的往前探着，只是除了佐助眼角的余光，没有人注意到那里。

手枪在鸣人手中轻轻掂量着，他刚学会用枪不久，只是他万万没想到有一天他会把枪口对准佐助。枪已上膛，他只需要按下扳机就能一颗子弹要了宇智波佐助的命。他们的距离近的可怕，除非子弹会转弯，不然再烂的枪手也可以瞄准。

“你真的相信他？吊车尾的？”他看着对准他的黑乎乎的枪口，表情没有任何变化。

“我相信他，”他的眼眸是从未见过的镇定与冷静，那是万里无云的蓝天的颜色，轻轻淡淡，又冷冷清清。

药师兜的脸上已经有了笑容，抵在鸣人腰间的枪口已经松懈了两分。

“说的全都是屁话！”

鸣人的手以惊人的速度转了一个小小的圈，似乎在慢镜头的演绎下，那手腕转动着旋着嗖嗖的风，而他握紧手枪的力度又是那么用力，坚定。砰的一声他射穿了药师兜的脑袋，虚假的微笑被死亡定格，暴凸的眼球在镜框下呈现不可思议的异样，鲜血飞溅到鸣人脸上的那一刻，鸣人感到自己的身上也中了一枪，然后他第一次在佐助眼中看见了惊慌的神情。

那个男人两步跑过来抱住了自己，不知从何而来的枪声从头顶升起，鸣人下意识的捂住了耳朵，枪伤使他的血液快速流失，他的力气很快被抽干，嘴唇呈现苍白的颜色，他被佐助紧紧抱着，这个男人受伤的地方从绷带后面浸出了血，他皱着眉头，想离他的伤口远一些，然而这拥抱实在太用力，他根本没有挣脱的余地。

水月和重吾打破窗子跳了进来。

原来他们早在佐助来的时候就跳上了仓库的顶上，他们的身手灵敏，枪法极准，对佐助的指示次次配合的天衣无缝。

药师兜只要人在四周看看，却忘了头顶。所以他注定跟大蛇丸一样只能做一条地底的爬虫，总有一天老鹰会伸出利爪刨出他的内脏，翱翔到他们永远到不了的蓝天。蛇是阴险，毒辣冰冷的，但是它们永远不会懂老鹰奔向蓝天，展开翅膀时的啼鸣代表着什么。

水月和重吾依照指示没有杀掉那个卧底的性命。

佐助拿过枪，将枪口对准了他的额头。那个男人的手腕小腿各中了一枪，血液流失，像一条濒死的虫子颤抖着身体。像是与那一次雨天情景重合，不过这个人脸上没有惶恐与害怕，只有慷慨赴死的坚毅与决心。

但是他绝不原谅背叛。没有问为什么，只是干脆的杀掉了他，而后他就将所有的注意力转移到了怀中的人身上。

 

(二十一)

 

鸣人说过的有神明在暗中保护他在这一次得到了更加充分的验证。离心脏还有几厘米，但终究不是心脏。

“等你好了以后，我会告诉你关于你父母的一切。”佐助握着鸣人的手，在病床上对他许下了庄重的承诺，“我说过会给你一个交代。”

鸣人痊愈以后，佐助带着鸣人去了他父母的墓地。这不是他第一次来，但却是第一次怀着一种坦荡且愉快的心情。他将鲜花放在他们的坟前，抚摸他们的照片，闭上眼睛无声的说了几句话。佐助站在他身后等待着他，天空一片晴朗，墓地的树木茂密茁壮，坟前有几片清新的草叶点缀着冰冷的土地，像是新生，像是希望。

 

“你为什么之前不跟我讲呢？”回去的路上，鸣人靠在佐助肩膀上问他。

“因为我很内疚…而且你父母不希望你知道他们是干什么的，他们意在你远离这些纷争。可兜兜转转，你却被我抚养，如此一来，我就是违背了他们的心意，所以我不知道怎么开口。”

他握紧了佐助的手，在他精雕细刻般的眉眼处落下了一吻。

“你上次的伤是怎么回事？”

“将计就计，目的是为了查清那个卧底的真实意图，他是故意让那个地方出岔子把我引到那里去的，我想顺着他找出他到底是在为谁卖命。”

“那你早就猜到我会被绑走吗？”

佐助摇摇头，“猜到了他们会绑你，却没想到你真的会被绑走。因为我安排了监视他，还有保护你。结果你那么笨，他说了几句什么你就全都信，别人劝都劝不听。”

鸣人笑了笑，似乎很开心，连佐助骂他笨他也不反驳什么。

他坐直了身体，脑袋离开了佐助的肩膀，然后伸了个懒腰，车窗外的风景赏心悦目，郊区的空气清新无比。

“你总算相信我也会有保护你的一天了吧？！”鸣人撅着嘴巴傲慢的昂起脑袋，蓝眼睛得意的眨着，金色的发闪闪发光，像是他身上所有的一切都被他的心情带动的生机勃勃。

“勉强相信吧。”他温柔的一笑，伸出手臂把鸣人捞进了怀里，揉揉他毛茸茸的脑袋，把他贴在胸口的地方，和自己心脏的跳动融为一体。

“我问你，药师兜说的话你真的一个字也没信过？”

鸣人在他的怀里探出头眨眨眼睛仰视着他，表情显得有几分无辜：“你猜啊。”

“我猜不到。”他捏捏他的猫须脸颊，惹的鸣人气呼呼的鼓起腮帮，“痛死啦，不要捏我的脸啦混蛋佐助！”

“好啦我承认，确实有那么一秒钟，我信了他的话，鸣人的脸红红的，他急切的解释着，有些语无伦次，“可是真的就只有一秒钟的说，但是啊，只要一想到我们初遇的那一天你朝我伸出的手，帮我戴上的手套，对我说的话，我就坚定的心如磐石了。”

 

因为他始终相信那个风雪中遇见的人，是温暖的来源，是幸福的起点，是他流浪了七年以后所有善意的回赠，因为他始终相信，他爱的人他会用他自己的眼光去看待，用他自己的心灵去感受。

十年的时光可不是轻易的就可以被几句话摧毁成一堆易碎的泡沫的。

 

而且最重要的是，他万分无比的相信，佐助也跟他一样，在那个初遇的雪天，就坚定了可以长达一生的信念，因为他在那双黑色的眼睛里，看见了他曾在雪夜对着夜空许愿的那颗星星，并不耀眼，并不闪亮，但是足以把他的世界照亮的春暖花开。

而今，他们抱在一起坐在车中，一如当年。看着车窗外的风景一路倒退，就像这十年的时光从来没有流逝过，他们仍旧像初遇的那般美好，那般真挚，在彼此的怀抱中定格温暖。

你在我心中，永远如初遇那般美丽，风雪漫天，而我在你的眼中，看到了我此生第一次见过的，最最明媚的春光。

(完)


End file.
